


Gimme Three Steps

by dorkilysoulless (custodian)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean's Birthday, M/M, Pre-Series, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/pseuds/dorkilysoulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's nineteen, drinking on a fake his daddy made him, and hoping for a little birthday action.  One of the local boys is all too happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme Three Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for [Hellatus Prompt Fic Tuesday](http://itfeltpurefic.tumblr.com/hellatus) on my Tumblr blog.
> 
> Title is from the Skynyrd song of the same name.

Dean’s spending his birthday in a honky-tonk about ten miles from the Louisiana border, drinking a Jack and Coke on a fake ID his daddy made him, and packing heat. For a guy who knows damn well that there is nothing glamorous about his dead-end life, Dean Winchester still feels like hot shit.

Nineteen is going to be a good fucking year. He can feel it.

He’s got the Impala, and his dad and Sam are still in Arkansas tying up loose ends. He’s supposed to be canvassing, but let’s get real. Nobody’s gonna believe he’s a ranger or a fed or whatever no matter what ID he holds up. He looks like a college kid. They’ll haul him in for impersonation if they don’t just laugh in his face and send him packing.

So hell, he’ll kid himself that being social with the locals is work until his dad shows up. He’ll drink and get to know some names and faces. Maybe he’ll even catch some intel on the case. 

But tonight? It’s his birthday and he’s hoping someone pretty will take him home.

He doesn’t even notice the guy by the jukebox until he heads over that way to drop in a few quarters and queue up some Zep. He’s a little older than Dean — mid twenties definitely, late twenties on the outside — but he’s good looking in a Sal Mineo way, and there’s a rainbow bracelet poking out from under the cuff of his shirt. Given the local habitat, that’s pretty fucking ballsy, which for Dean translates to interesting as hell. He might even make a pass if the guy wasn’t ignoring the rest of the world in favor of some notebook. 

Except when he turns around to go back to his seat at the bar, he realizes the guy isn’t ignoring everything. He’s drawing it. 

No, he’s drawing Dean.

Yahtzee.

“If you like the way I look in here, you should see me in the backseat of my car,” he says, and sits down across from the guy. “Nice work, by the way. I’m Dean.” 

“Jacob.” 

“You want to get out of here, Jacob?” 

Jacob scoffs and looks down at his notebook, but Dean can see a blush rising up over his cheeks. “I thought Melly-Jean was more your type.”

“Nah,” he says, though his mind turns to Melly-Jean’s glorious rack with ease. “Too married.”

“Uh huh.”

“Hey, I know my Skynyrd. [You don’t dance with another man’s lady in a bar like this unless you want to pick a fight.”](http://youtu.be/SM3jgkChV6M)

“You also don’t dance with another man in a bar like this, period.”

“Guess it’s a good thing I didn’t ask you to dance.” Dean winks.


End file.
